Sparrowpelt (SkC)
Leafstar |apps = TinycloudRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 505 |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Battles of the Clans, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Sparrowpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Sparrowpelt is first introduced as Boris, a young kittypet who lives with his sister, Cherry, who is also a kittypet. He and his sister meet Sky, but call him Moony because he always comes out on the night of the full moon and "talks to it". He and his sister think that Sky is crazy because he also tells stories about dead cats in the stars. He and his sister first meet Firestar when they think that he and Sandstorm are Moony, due to not having seen them face-to-face. As a prank, they put a maggot-infested mouse in their cave and throw rocks at them. :Later, he and Cherry come back to bother them, but this time, they are caught by Firestar and Sandstorm. The two warriors corner and lecture them on how they have been acting and Boris tells them of a cat named Moony, who they thought had been the one in the cave that Firestar and Sandstorm were in. He then asks if they can go, and he and his sister quickly run away. :Later, they nosily stalk Firestar and are amazed at his hunting skills. Firestar teaches them the basics, and tells them all about SkyClan. They keep coming back, so Firestar eventually offers them a place in the Clan. They accept, and begin to train as apprentices, Sandstorm mentoring Boris and Firestar mentoring Cherry. :After Scratch and Clover join the Clan, Boris has an idea that would let more cats know about SkyClan. He suggests that they have a meeting at the Rockpile, and that Firestar could tell any cats that they could find all about SkyClan, and how it would work if they joined. Boris and Cherry lead the way into Twolegplace to tell their old kittypet friends about the meeting. At their friend Hutch's nest, Boris and Cherry ask if they can have some of his cream. But Firestar says that it's either cream, or SkyClan. Reluctantly, they say goodbye to Hutch and take Firestar to meet Lily and Rose, twin Siamese cats, who refuse the offer. :After leaving Lily and Rose's garden, they hear Boris and Cherry's old Twolegs calling them from a distance. Boris sadly tells Firestar that they would really miss their Twolegs, and Cherry asks if that was wrong. Firestar tells them it isn't wrong to miss their Twolegs, but that they had to choose. Boris meows determinedly that they ''have chosen, and then they lead Firestar out of Twolegplace. :Boris and Cherry come to the meeting, and after Hutch doesn't show up, they begin arguing about whether they should have stopped by his house or not. But he shows up after that. After the meeting is over, Cherry speaks up saying that she and Boris would join the Clan. :Later, Boris receives his full apprentice name, Sparrowpaw, and he is given the warrior Leafdapple as a mentor. :The night Skywatcher dies, Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw tell Firestar that they wish that they had said sorry for calling him names. They sit vigil with him, but fall asleep during it. :When Skywatcher sends Firestar a dream telling him that a medicine cat is on her way, Firestar asks Sparrowpaw if he would take him to Twolegplace to help him look for her. Sparrowpaw agrees, and they set off. Sparrowpaw is much more nervous to be back than he used to be. Sparrowpaw takes Firestar to an alley. Oscar is there, and snickers at Sparrowpaw, calling him by his kittypet name Boris, and tells him that he was expecting that he would come back. Sparrowpaw tells Oscar his new name, but Oscar just laughs at him and jeers at his new name. They then meet a kittypet named Echo, who had stepped in to say that she had had weird dreams about cats with stars in their fur. They take her back to the Clan so she can be their medicine cat, and she earns her full name, Echosong. :When the rats attack, he fights in the battle, but his sister Cherrypaw is hurt badly. She later recovers, thanks to Echosong. Sparrowpaw is part of the patrol that goes to attack the rats in their barn. After the rats are beaten, Shortwhisker decides to leave. Sparrowpaw and Cherrypaw said they would miss him, and would always be his friends. Leafstar made Sparrowpaw a warrior after the rat attack, giving him the warrior name Sparrowpelt, and his sister receives the name Cherrytail. He is given Tinypaw to mentor. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Sparrowpelt is first seen crouching by the fresh-kill pile with Shrewtooth and Cherrytail. A bit later, he is called on by Leafstar and she asks the ceremonial words to him. He agrees that Tinypaw should become a warrior. :When Shrewtooth starts yowling that there's an invasion, Sparrowpelt grumbles that he nearly made him jump out of his fur. Later, Sharpclaw sets Sparrowpelt as the lead of a border patrol with Bouncefire and Ebonyclaw. As Leafstar started to approach the camp, Sparrowpelt's patrol was seen only a few fox-lengths behind them. Sparrowpelt offers to clean Leafstar's den. While Billystorm was arguing to Leafstar, Sparrowpelt is slid his claws out and started to reply, but was stopped by an upset Leafstar. Undaunted, Sparrowpelt announces that he thinks Billystorm shouldn't come back until tomorrow. He and Rockshade exchange a glance and accept Sharpclaw's order. :Later on, Sparrowpelt is in the shadows with Rockshade as Leafstar argues with Harveymoon and Macgyver. When Sagepaw fell off the cliff, Sparrowpelt is seen bounding towards them with Tinycloud and Ebonyclaw. He then comes up and offers a stick to bite down on. Sparrowpelt is then seen agreeing with Sharpclaw that they're lucky to have Echosong. :When Leafstar praised Shrewtooth, Sparrowpelt gives him a friendly shove. When Leafstar mentions she's proud of everyone, Sparrowpelt pointed out that he and Cherrytail were chosen first and he brought up the old SkyClan. Sparrowpelt is named to fetch the strangers. Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt are then seen flanking the intruders. :Later, Sharpclaw divided the other cats into groups. Sparrowpelt was the leader of one, and Waspwhisker was the other. Sparrowpelt suggested that they could use a diversion. Sharpclaw said it would be good if he hadn't said it out loud, and he said that Sharpclaw had wanted suggestions. Stick complimented Sparrowpelt, who was fighting with Waspwhisker. Sparrowpelt's group was smug and he praised Snookpaw. After Sharpclaw's explanation, Sparrowpelt gathered his group together and talked quietly. Leafstar joined Sparrowpelt's patrol, as he explained his technique. During the exercise, he tried to help Petalnose, but was held off my Mintpaw. When Petalnose plummeted to the ground, Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud helped her to her paws. Sparrowpelt let out a triumphant shout as Leafstar reached the top. :Sparrowpelt bragged that they won as they reached camp. Much later, he is seen yawning, saying he's going to sleep. He then points out that there isn't enough room for the visitors in the warriors' den. Sparrowpelt agrees with Patchfoot and decides to show them what to do. The visitors followed him. :After the patrol finds the ratpile, on the way back she sees Sparrowpelt coming back with his border patrol. He is seen with Cherrytail, coming to speak about the rats. He shared a horrified glance at Cherrytail as Leafstar told them about the rats. Sparrowpelt says he'd rather starve than eat rats. :Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail are listening to Patchfoot's description of the pile while Stick set up the mound of sticks and debris. Leafstar starts naming patrol's, and starts naming Sparrowpelt to lead one. Sharpclaw disagrees, and Sparrowpelt thinks that training to fight rats is more important than prey. :On the night of attack, Bouncefire stepped on a twig. Sparrowpelt grunted that the rats know they're coming now. Leafstar asks him if he located the exits, to which he replied that he didn't want to get too close and where they are. Sparrowpelt is named to go with Sharpclaw. :Sparrowpelt is later seen scratching his ear and drinking from the river. Cora and Waspwhisker join him. :At the Gathering, Leafstar mentions that Sparrowpelt was extra-vigilant, and he gave his shoulder an embarrassed lick. He is seen keeping an eye on Waspwhisker. :Sparrowpelt is named at the head of a hunting patrol the next day. :While Echosong and Leafstar are fighting about Frecklepaw, Sparrowpelt and his patrol were returning. Stick and Coal were settling down to eat with Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail. :While Stick and the others are becoming warriors, Sparrowpelt sarcastically comments to Harveymoon. :When Cherrytail is guiding Leafstar deep into the forest, Sparrowpelt was waiting in the shelter of a bramble and was very excited about the loner. Sparrowpelt urged Leafstar to go and talk to him. Leafstar told him to wait and watch the stranger catch the bird, and he said it was a neat catch. Sparrowpelt asked the stranger a couple of questions. Leafstar silenced him. As they told the loner about the Clan, Sparrowpelt mentioned the Skyrock. As the loner left, Sparrowpelt told him to stay out of the territory. As they headed for camp, he promised Leafstar he would try to persuade the loner. :Leafstar started a clan meeting, but Sparrowpelt was coming back with a patrol before she could speak. Sparrowpelt yowled that they should claw the Twolegs' ears off in response to the meeting. Sparrowpelt suggested digging a big pit and leading the Twoleg into it. Sharpclaw rejected it, and he got embarrassed. :When they start the Twoleg attack, Sparrowpelt bounds up beside Leafstar. A bit later, when Sparrowpelt leaves the shelter of a bush, the Twoleg swiped at him with a branch. He dodged it easily. :Sparrowpelt returned to camp with the patrol, and purrs that they can do anything. Later on, the day-light warriors come to camp and are disappointed. Sparrowpelt said that the kittypets want it both ways, and that the warrior code hasn't changed. He continues arguing until it breaks up. :The next day, Sparrowpelt goes on a patrol with Ebonyclaw at the lead. :As the Twoleg cried, Sparrowpelt arrived with Sharpclaw and Stick. When they find the Twoleg kit, Sparrowpelt thinks it's a trap. Sparrowpelt thinks that if they can't help her, they shouldn't waste time with her. :While Echosong stayed with the Twoleg kit, Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail raced ahead from the others. Sparrowpelt murmured under his breath that Snookpaw had learned something when the Twoleg threw the flower pot. :Sparrowpelt disagrees that they should help the Twolegs' find their kit, that they're putting themselves in danger for nothing. :Sparrowpelt made a scathing remark to Snookthorn, questioning his bravery. When Leafstar walked past, Sparrowpelt, Stick, Coal, and Sharpclaw stared at her as if they didn't want her to hear what they've been discussing. :Sparrowpelt is seen on the Twolegplace patrol at night. When Cora gave the demonstration, Sparrowpelt tried first. He scrambled up the wall with a bit of trouble. He grumbled that Cherrytail was lighter than him. When Rockshade was rolling in the puddle and Leafstar came out, Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail were guilty and uncomfortable. :Leafstar sent Sparrowpelt and the others to the warriors' den after they were discovered. :Sparrowpelt is seen with Cherrytail, their pelts brushing. Later, on the journey, Sparrowpelt asks about the Twolegplace. After the dog chasing them, Sparrowpelt thought it was a close call. :When they arrive in the Twolegplace, Percy says he feels different. Sparrowpelt speaks up about 'The Cutter'. He acted embarrassed that he knew that, saying some of the cats back in his Twolegplace had the same thing happen to them. He also called the cats who came back fatter and lazier, to which he apologized. Cora gave him a friendly nudge. When they decided to hunt, Sparrowpelt dived into the bushes with Cherrytail. :When they started preparing for the attack, Sparrowpelt went with Sharpclaw and Egg to check the position of the camp. Billystorm, Sparrowpelt, and Shrewtooth were directed to attack from the other end of the ditch. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series Beyond the Code :After the badger attack on a hunting patrol, Leafstar announces that hunting patrols sent out at dusk will have eight cats each to ensure protection. Sparrowpelt thinks that the idea is ridiculous, because it would be too easy to scare off the prey, and is reluctant to try it. :After the flood, a warrior is seen going up to Leafstar asking her if they could sit vigil for Lichenfur like they did for Rainfur, and it is suspected that it was Sparrowpelt. After the Flood :Sparrowpelt is seen trying to lift a log onto his back in the process of rebuilding the camp, though he slips, and the log lands on top of him. A cat calls for Echosong, who takes Sparrowpelt back to her den, commenting how it could've been a lot worse. :Afterwards, Leafstar asks Echosong if she's tended to the warrior, and the medicine cat replies that he popped his shoulder loose, but it was easy to mend. :When the rogue cats flee from the gorge, a cat is seen telling one of the cats that the Warrior Code gives them strength, and the certainty that StarClan is watching over them, and the cat is suspected to be Sparrowpelt. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Sparrowpaw is seen explaining to Clovertail a battle move Sharpclaw had taught him. :He tells her how he waited on a thin branch for Whitewhisker to pass by, then leaped down at him. Clovertail worries if Whitewhisker was hurt, but Sparrowpaw wasn't even close to him. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sister:' :Cherrytail: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters